


In The Dark

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Writing, Breaking Objects, Coffee, Crack, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fire, Food, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Sex, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders Are Twins, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Nighttime, One Shot, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Roommates, Shitty fic, Short, Short One Shot, Swearing, Thoughts Of Murder And Torture, a small fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Eden, Virgil, and Remus have another one of their Dark Meetings.





	In The Dark

Another night where all of them were wide awake and messaged the _Dark Sides_ group chat, another Dark Meeting. 

None of them were surprised, simply sneaking into the kitchen and talking quietly. Virgil had to take away Eden's alcohol again. 

"Hey, guys, watch this!" Remus grinned, holding a lighter and a handful of uncooked pasta. He set the top of the pasta on fire. 

Virgil watched over the rim of his mug, sipping coffee. Probably not a wise choice but he doesn't really care right now. He glanced at Eden, who was leaning back in his chair with a deadpan look. 

Remus' eyes widened when the rest of the pasta caught on fire, cursing and flailing the flame around. 

"Oh my god, Remus!" Virgil rushed over to the idiot, grabbing the on-fire food and dropping it into the sink, turning on the faucet on full blast. 

Luckily, the flames died before the fire alarm was set off. 

"You _idiot_!" Virgil hissed. "What were you thinking?" 

"I heard something from a friend, I wanted to try it out." Remus shrugged. 

Virgil made a strange noise in the back of his throat, sounding like a dying mouse. 

Remus shrugged as Eden snickered. 

"Good job, Remus. You're totally not an idiot," Eden said and rolled his eyes. 

"I know, Dee-Dee." 

Eden's face scrunched up. "Don't call me that." 

"Why not? You have two di-"

Eden smacked his hand over Remus' mouth, cringing when his palm was licked. "You're nasty."

Remus beamed. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Does anybody else want ramen?" 

Remus gasped, shoving Eden's hand away and leaping forward. 

"Excluding Remus." Virgil stood on the counter, keeping the food out of Remus' reach.

Eden shrugged, not really caring. 

Remus jumped up, snatching the ramen and scuttling to the coffee pot. He dumped the remaining coffee into a bowl, rinsing the pot and filling it with water. He put the ramen in and turned the machine on. 

Virgil threw a sock at Remus. He snorted at his roommate's face, scoffing when Remus threw a spoon at him. It smacked him in the forehead. 

Eden watched as the two threw random objects at each other. He sipped on the remainder of Virgil's abandoned coffee. 

All three men froze when the sound of shattering glass was heard. They looked at the coffee pot, seeing that it broke. 

Virgil and Remus immediately started cleaning it up, hissing at each other. 

After it was cleaned and twenty minutes later, Remus got leftovers out and heated them in the microwave. He grabbed some utensils for the three of them and took it to the small-ish table. 

While they ate, they chatted. Eden rolled his eyes a lot, sometimes snorting in amusement, as Virgil and Remus joked and fought. 

"You've got to admit, killing one of you after a few days of torture would be so _satisfying_," Remus said. 

"Um, no? It wouldn't. How can you even think of that shit?" 

"Easily. Just think about it-"

"No."

Remus crossed his arms and pouted. "Dee, Virge is no fun!" 

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Eden said. 

Virgil glanced at him, looked away, then looked back at Eden. "Hey, is that- isn't that my coffee?" 

"Not anymore." 

Virgil narrowed his eyes at Eden, and Eden glared back. Virgil huffed when Eden downed the rest of the coffee. 

"Ooh, what about-"

"No," Virgil and Eden stopped Remus simultaneously. 

"You're both mean." 

"Meh." 

Remus and Virgil went back to talking, Eden watching over them and occasionally joining in. 

"If you're so desperate, just fuck Eden," Virgil said. 

Eden blinked. And this is the reason why he's almost never sober, or not paying attention. "What?" 

"I'm horny and no one will fuck me, or let me fuck them," Remus huffed. 

"That's because you're a sewage rat," Eden said. 

Remus placed his hand over his heart, mock hurt on his face. He laughed a few moments later, turning his phone on and squinting at the screen. 

"Oh wow, it's already seven." 

"Really?" Eden and Virgil looked at the time on their phones. 

"Oh shit, Patton's going to kill us." Virgil stood up. 

"You guys are worried about _Patton_?"

"He's my twin, I know how he gets when he knows we stayed up all night," Eden said. 

Remus shrugged. "I'd say you should be worried about Logan. He'll go on a rant about how people need eight hours of sleep-"

"You three are already up?" A voice asked from the stairs. 

"Speak of the devil," Virgil mumbled. 

"You guys had another meeting," Logan said. He meant for it to be a question but it was obvious what happened.

Remus threw the dishes and cutlery into the sink, wincing at the loud noise. He saw the broken coffee pot and realized that they are _so screwed_. 

Not only were they lectured about sleep, they (it was more like Remus was yelled at while the other two were in the same room) were yelled at about breaking the coffee pot and burnt pasta sink. 

When a black mark (from the fire) was found on the oven's vent, Remus, Virgil, and Eden acted like they had no clue were it came from. They blamed it on old age. 

Logan miraculously believed them.


End file.
